O perdão negado
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Resumo: Uma nova aluna em Hogwarts desperta a atenção de Snape durante a seleção.AViso: nem eu gostei do que escrevi. Se acharem uma porqueria, como dizia tio Giusieppe... nao é minha responsabilidade!


Nome da fic: O Perdão Negado  
Autor: Tina Granger  
Pares: Severus/ Personagem Original, Rony/ Hermione, Tonks/ Lupin  
Censura: Livre,  
Gênero: Angustia Romance.  
Spoilers: Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe   
Avisos ou Alertas: nenhum em especial  
Desafio: Nenhum   
Resumo: Uma nova aluna em Hogwarts desperta a atenção de Snape durante a seleção.  
Notas:  
Agradecimentos: Agradeço a Bruxicca, que pacientemente está me aturando para ver a fic completa.  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e futuramente nos fóruns Sobresites, Grimmauld e Pottervillage.

O Perdão Negado 

Snape estava sentado, enquanto conversava com Agnes Stuart, professora de feitiços. Há quase vinte anos a guerra terminara, com a vitória de Potter. Ele fora caçado mais que uma raposa, mas com sua astúcia conseguira escapar, até ser pego pela a sangue-ruim Granger e o ruivo Weasley.   
Levado imediatamente até o Ministério, difícil fora provar sua inocência, quando havia tantas provas contra si, mas ele conseguira, por mais árdua que tivesse sido a tarefa. Potter o encurralara, tentando de diversas formas acuá-lo para fazê-lo confessar que traíra Alvo... Mas não conseguira; o testemunho do próprio diretor o livrara de receber um Avada que seria desferida por diversos aurores ao mesmo tempo.  
Depois que havia se aliado ao Lord e o mesmo perdido, os dementadores estavam sendo eliminados aos poucos da Inglaterra. Potter estudara para ser auror, sendo o mais cotado nos próximos anos para assumir o cargo de Primeiro-Ministro. Snape sabia que a partir do momento que o ex-grifinório assumisse o cargo, ele, Snape, estaria sob vigilância constante.  
Como se não estivesse há vinte anos. Primeiro fora McGonagall , depois Winrrs, e agora... Longbottom. Grande ironia do destino. Aquele aluno desastrado, irritante, havia tornado-se professor de Herbologia, querido e respeitado pelos colegas, alunos e pais.  
Longbottom era o mais novo diretor de Hogwarts e embora Snape pudesse jurar que mesmo não tão atrapalhado como antes, ainda tremia quando ele lhe lançava um daqueles olhares fazendo o tropeçar.   
O cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas estava nas mãos de Simas Finegamm já há dois anos. Que falta fazia a maldição que acabava com os professores dessa matéria...  
Não que ele não tivesse tentado nesses anos trocar a matéria, mas nenhum dos diretores resolvera arriscar, por mais que o deixassem ficar ali, lecionando poções e sendo diretor da Sonserina. Nenhum grifinório podia dizer que ele em momento algum beneficiara a casa do leão. Sonserina em primeiro lugar.  
Ninfadora Lupin era a professora de Transfiguração, diretora da Cornival. Os cabelos rosa choque continuavam berrantes, se não mais.  
Obrigou-se a voltar os olhos e pensamentos para o presente, ao ver uma aluna entrando na seleção. Donna Granger.  
Ela tinha os cabelos bagunçados, os dentes grandes... Fisicamente ela era idêntica à prima sabe-tudo irritante.  
Snape sabia dessa ligação pelo fato de durante a guerra, haver invadido a casa dos pais trouxas de Hermione, apenas para encontrar resquícios de que existia vida naquela casa, sem encontrar uma viva alma, até que ele decidira verificar se não havia alguém no segundo piso, encontrando uma adolescente de 13 anos que apesar de apavorada, o enfrentara com bravura, jogando alguns objetos na sua cabeça, não os acertando por um pouco.   
Mentira. A reação da garota o surpreendera, e lhe custara um galo na testa, resultado de uma pequena bola de vidro, onde havia um homenzinho, encasacado, pequenos flocos de neve mexendo-se quando o balançavam.  
Uma garota histérica, berrando tentara passar pela porta, onde ele se encontrava, mas que fora imobilizada e levada para a sua casa, em Spinner End, onde provou ser debochada, irritante, extrovertida, estudiosa como a prima. Lembrou-se do alivio que sentira, quando a descobrira sentada em um quarto que fazia de biblioteca, com um livro aberto a sua frente, quando ela não havia sido encontrada em nenhum outro lugar da casa.  
E quando ele a mandara escrever uma carta, avisando qual era o preço, para que a libertassem? A carta fora escrita, com tantas indicações sutis de quem a seqüestrara e onde ela se encontrava, misturado a brincadeiras, que ele não percebera. O tempo para ser pego, foi basicamente, o tempo que a coruja demorou em chegar até Hermione. Bem, ele não podia negar que Katrina também depusera a seu favor... Pelo menos ela não deixara que seu depoimento o afundasse ainda mais.  
Anos mais tarde, passando por uma sorveteria, escutou alguém assobiando e o chamando com insistência. Ele hesitara um pouco, mas se vira na obrigação de agradecer a ela. Claro que o fato dele ter terminado sentado na mesa, de terem saído juntos algumas vezes, de ter se surpreendido com o fato de alguém fita-lo com um olhar diferente de desprezo, fora totalmente inesperado.  
Donna possuía um porte que o fez lembrar-se de alguém... Pelo que ele podia perceber, ela tinha cabelos negros, erguia a cabeça como se zombasse dos outros...  
Katrina tinha o dom de deixá-lo exasperado e fascinado, ao mesmo tempo. As lembranças do primeiro encontro entre eles não lhe saiam da mente, especialmente quando ele observava novamente aquela bola de vidro, que ela lhe dera de presente de aniversário. Mais uma emoção ela lhe despertava, ele descobriu ao observar seus cabelos cacheados espalhados pelo travesseiro, depois que faziam amor. Medo de perder o controle, de sucumbir às emoções. Fora o que fizera, ao vê-la contando que estava grávida.   
Praticamente a expulsara, depois de insultá-la, afirmando que o bebê não era seu. O tapa que levara após dizer isso o deixara tão chocado, que apenas depois que a porta batera, levando Katrina embora, é que ele se recuperara.   
Tentara conversar com ela, mas parecia que a trouxa fora tragada pela terra. Quando a encontrara, estava de braços dados com Potter. A muito custo, conseguira se controlar para não arrancá-la de lá, preferindo encurralá-la quando o auror a deixara descansando enquanto buscava alguma coisa. Os olhos castanhos provaram serem tão frios quanto os seus, mas não conseguindo faze-lo desistir do seu propósito.  
A negativa para sua tentativa desajeitada de desculpas, junto com o pedido de casamento, fora a gota d'água para que ele se afastasse de vez. Mas quanto mais longe queria ficar, mais a lembrança daquela garota o infernizava.  
Por diversas semanas, ele sonhava com Katrina, o seu sorriso, o seu perfume de lilás... Dando vazão a um último impulso, foi à casa dos pais dela. Encontrando o velório da moça, descobrindo que os avós da criança a criariam enquanto fossem vivos. Coisa que durou cerca de dois anos, antes dos mesmos morrerem em um acidente de carro. Hermione então, grávida pela primeira vez, tomara a si a tarefa de educar a menina.  
Minerva McGonagall parecia haver herdado a maldita mania de Alvo Dumbledore em acreditar em reconciliações, em dar uma segunda chance a quem não tinha chance alguma. Praticamente o obrigara a comparecer a uma pequena reunião que oferecia a todos os ex-membros da Ordem da Fênix. Lupin e Tonks apareceram casados, assim como Granger e Weasley, Fleur Delacour e Gui Weasley.  
Nunca os risos alegres debocharam tanto dele. Refugiara-se na pequena biblioteca que o esposo de Minerva mantinha, na esperança de ficar um pouco a só. Esperança que se mostrara infundada, enquanto risinhos saiam debaixo de uma pequena mesa coberta com um pano florido, com um tom de vermelho escuro predominante.  
Erguera o pano, curioso, quando duas cabeças infantis apareceram, o vermelho Weasley, junto a uma cabeleira desgrenhada negra... Os olhos brilhantes da garotinha, que gritava na esperança de assustá-lo, junto com seus cabelos negros, não deixavam dúvidas quanto a quem era seu pai. Ele quase tivera um ataque, quando a ousada menina, lhe pedira para contar uma historia.  
Como ele não soubesse nenhuma, ela apenas virou-se para a estante, subindo nela pelas prateleiras, até derrubar um livro. Aparentemente ela tinha uma parcela de sangue Longbottom nas veias, pois conseguira despencar lá de cima. Mas ao contrário do desastrado Grifinório, o seu anjo da guarda era muito mais atento: Snape conseguira segura-la nos braços, justo nos últimos momentos de queda. O sorriso divertido o irritara até o ponto que ela tentara se desvencilhar dos seus braços. Queria segura-la para sempre... Mas o sempre foi conseguir sentar com a menina nos seus joelhos, enquanto o pequeno Weasley sem cerimônia e permissão, fazia o mesmo.  
Fora extremamente divertido ver Rony Weasley entrar esbaforido, os olhos arregalados, a língua presa, ao ver aquela cena tão domestica. Pelo que Snape percebera, era assim que passavam as noites: Donna e Jeremy ouvindo historias de bruxas encantadas. O ruivo arrancara dos seus braços não só o rebento, mas também a garotinha, que lhe dera o sorriso charmoso de Katrina, acenando-lhe, agradecendo.  
Lupin chamou Donna para fazer a seleção. Antes que ela sentasse virou a cabeça em sua direção, os olhos negros brilhando intensamente. Piscou-lhe, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e sentou-se.  
Depois de alguns momentos, o chapéu gritou, surpreendendo a todos, menos a ele.  
- SONSERINA!  
A garota sentou-se na mesa da sua casa. Se Katrina houvesse concordado... Ninguém teria os olhos arregalados de susto, com a idéia de uma Granger na Sonserina.  
Se aquela garota tivesse concordado, se tivesse aceitado o pedido, se não tivesse morrido no parto, se tivesse dito a alguém quem era o pai da filha, se Hermione não tivesse criado a filha da prima, se ele não tivesse conhecido Donna antes dela entrar em Hogwarts...  
Apesar de tudo, Snape deu um sorriso.  
Os laços de sangue eram mais fortes que ele supunha, aquela era a prova. Queria ver a cara do Weasley, quando soubesse que a criança que ele ajudara a criar, que era uma copia quase fiel da sua amada Hermione, estava na Sonserina. Na casa onde o pai dela estudara.


End file.
